The present invention relates to an optic pen, and especially to a flash type optic pen which is formed as a portable pen with a plurality of light projecting angle, moreover, a plurality of structures and circuits are used so as to present a vivid and beautiful color change effect.
With development of photoelectric technology, the expensive and precise photoelectric devices used in defense industry have becomes more and more compact and are used in the life, for example, an optic pen combining a light source and a conventional pen body. The light source used in an optic pen includes laser diodes, and light emitting diodes. For optic pen with laser diodes, the straight laser light is employed in reporting. However, since the laser light is too concentrated, it can not generate the effects of reflecting, transmitting, and refracting in a large area. On the contrary, as shown in FIG. 1, an optic pen 4 with light emitting diodes 40 can provide a preferred visual effect with higher illumination. The visual effect is very finite, because only one light emitting diode is used, the light projecting angle and color are fixed. Therefore, the color and angle of the light projecting to the pen head 41 is invariant. In the whole, it presents a static effect and is dull. Even a multiple color light emitting diode is used, the effect is also finite.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a flash type optic pen. Due to the changes of light emitting angles, orientations, heights and colors, the lights from the light emitting diodes are alternatively changed in predetermined ways or randomly, or flash overlapped or separately. Viewing the optic pen from the outside of the transparent telescopic head, it can see that lights of different colors change the positions continuously so as to present a vivid and beautiful visual effect.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flash type optic pen, wherein light emitting angles colors, heights and orientations of the light emitting diodes are different. A circuit board is installed with a programmable IC circuit for presetting and controlling the lighting up and extinguishing order of the light emitting diodes. The lights from the light emitting diodes are alternatively changed in a predetermined way or randomly, or flashes overlapped or separately.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.